


As Dirty As You Like It

by Maquis_Leader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, because Tony was just that self destructive that night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maquis_Leader/pseuds/Maquis_Leader
Summary: Missing scene from Iron Man 2 to explain why Natalie has changed clothes during Tony’s birthday party.





	As Dirty As You Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from Iron Man 2 to explain why Natalie has changed clothes during Tony’s birthday party.

 

 

“Is that dirty enough for you?”

The question ricocheted around his mind. Tony downed the martini in one gulp. It tasted perfect – and dirty enough. He never thought he’d live to see the day when he couldn’t tell if something a woman said to him was a come on, flirting, a witty and meaningless double entendre, or just an honest question. At this point, he was lucky to have lived to see this day – he probably wouldn’t see many more.

He walked to where Natalie was standing and stepped into her personal space to set the glass on the bar. Not by much – just a little – just enough to allow for things to happen, if they were going to. And just enough so he couldn’t be sued for sexual harassment. 

“Another one, Mr. Stark?” She reached for his glass, her arm brushing his stomach.

“Please.” He didn’t step back. “I’m always up for another one.”

While she mixed the martini, he leaned past her to reach into the container of olives. It was his bar and he didn’t bother with a toothpick, instead scooping one up with his fingers and popping it into his mouth.

As he moved, his groin brushed her hip, another subtle sign that he was interested if she was. She didn’t move away, and the corner of his mouth curled up slightly.

“Do you like olives, Natalie?” He didn’t wait for an answer, but plucked another one from the container and brought it to his lips. “Firm but tender – “ He sucked the pimento out of the center of the olive.

“Sometimes.” Her eyes were on his lips as he placed the olive on his tongue and rolled it into his mouth.

“I need it... a little dirtier.” Casually, he sauntered to the chair he’d been sitting in earlier, allowing her a good view of his ass – one of his best features he’d been told many, many times.

When he was younger and still working on his moves, he’d perfected the art of slouching casually and sexily in a chair. He demonstrated it now by dropping into the seat at an angle, leaning on one elbow, with the other arm slung along the chair back, one leg stretched out in front of him and the other hooked over the arm. 

The look announced that he – Tony Stark – existed and your sexuality was irrelevant.

Natalie turned from the bar, martini in hand, and froze. Her gaze slid over him, up the spread legs, lingering where his growing erection was outlined by the taut material, over his chest and shoulders, and finally into his eyes.

The “fuck me” gaze went along with his pose.

She licked her lips and took a small step forward. Then another and another as if he were reeling her in on a string.

He kept the look going until she was standing in front of him. “Did you make it dirty for me?”

“Very.” She breathed, offering him the glass.

Instead of taking the martini, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist, loose enough so that she could pull free if she wanted. When she didn’t pull away, he tugged gently, again leaving her the option of pulling back. She didn’t, instead dropping gracefully onto his lap. Her ass fit perfectly into the cradle of his hips and his cock hardened even more.

He steadied the glass in her hand, not spilling a drop. Practice makes perfect. 

Plucking an olive from the drink, Tony rubbed it across her lips. When they parted, he pressed the olive inside until she bit down. He rose up, touching his lips to hers, and biting the olive neatly in half.

Lowering his lips to the rim of the glass, he took a sip, washing the olive down. He offered it to her, and she took a sip as well.

She set the martini on the table next to the chair, pressing her delightfully firm ass harder into his groin as she did so.

When she leaned back, he slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest, her head drifting back onto his shoulder. Those unreadable doe eyes looked up at him, closing slowly as he lowered his lips to hers.

He pressed gently, firmly, tracing her lips with the tip of his tongue until they parted for him. Unlike a lot of men – and some women – he didn’t rush kissing. It was an art, and he was a grand freaking master at it.

There was no thrust of his tongue deep into her mouth to check her back molars, no grinding of his lips against hers, no click of teeth hitting together. Kissing was something to be savored like good whiskey or the purr of a powerful engine or the pull of a well-adjusted trigger. 

He savored Natalie’s taste and texture, sliding along the edges of her teeth and lazing along her tongue, chasing the taste of the martini up to stroke the roof of her mouth.

He drew back just as her fingers tightened in his hair. Not too much at once. Smiling, he patted her thigh and motioned for her to stand up.

She looked bewildered, panting slightly, and he helped steady her as she got to her feet. 

Standing, he stroked a finger along her cheek. “I’ll be in the guest bedroom.”

One advantage to walking away was that she couldn’t see the smug grin he knew was on his face.

In the guest bedroom, he took a cloth from the bedside table and tucked it into his pants pocket. Picking up one of the decorative pillows, he laid it on the corner of the bed closest to the chair and sat down to wait.

If he was any judge of women – which God knew he was – Natalie would follow him in just a few minutes. If she didn’t, he’d be surprised, but what the hell, he’d jack off and head out to the party.

After two minutes or so, she walked into the room, martini in hand. She closed the door and turned the lock. “You forgot something.”

He got up from the chair. Taking the glass, he drained it and set it aside.

“Was it good?”

“It will be.” He pulled her against him, his hands sliding down her sides. One hand found a comfortable spot at the small of her back just above the rise of her ass, pulling her against his erection while the other searched for the hem of her skirt.

Her own hands were equally busy, one tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck and the other cupping and squeezing his ass as she pulled him closer.

Near painful shards of pleasure shot through his groin and lower belly at the contact. His cock throbbed as he rubbed it against her.

Closer, closer, until there wasn’t room for a wisp of air between them. Her breasts pressed into his chest, flattened against the arc reactor. His cock nestled firmly against the v of her thighs.

He hadn’t kissed her yet, just stared into those exotic green eyes, his breath fanning across her lips. She raised her lips to his, invitingly. Tony brushed his lips across hers in a soft, teasing kiss, his tongue ghosting along her bottom lip.

There was disappointment in her eyes, and he smiled. Pulling the cloth from his pocket, he dabbed his tongue to it, dampening it before using it to wipe the lipstick from her mouth. Carefully and gently, he cleared the crimson away to reveal pink, full lips.

He turned the cloth inside out and put it back into his pocket. “That’s much better. Naked is always better, don’t you think?”

“Naked is – “

He cut her off, his mouth coming down on hers firm and hard, his tongue pushing between her parted lips. Still gentle – but with a firm demand this time.

Pulling her tight against him once more, Tony’s free hand inched her skirt up, trailing his fingers along her thigh until he encountered the top of her stocking. He slid his thumb along the elastic, teasing the soft skin of her inner thigh and swallowing the soft gasp she made.

Rubbing his thumb over the damp silk of her panties, he found her clit and massaged it, making her arch into him. He pushed back, grinding his cock into her, sucking air in through his teeth as she cupped his ass, her hand sliding down between his cheeks to press just behind his balls.

He stepped back, sucking her tongue gently as he broke the kiss. She looked dazed as he untangled her fingers from his hair. Her lips were damp and slick, trembling as she panted.

Picking up the pillow, he dropped it on the floor between them. She looked down at it for a moment before bending her knees in preparation for kneeling.

“No, no.” He caught her, his hands at her waist to bring her back up.

Smirking, he dropped to his knees on the pillow, his hands pushing her skirt up to her waist to expose her stockings and panties. Nuzzling against the black silk, he breathed in her scent – musky and wet. The only smell better than gunpowder.

Her stilettos were nice, but impractical in this situation. Balance and high heels did not go together. He unbuckled he ridiculous little gold buckles and helped her out of her shoes, neatly setting them to one side.

He hooked his thumbs in the sides of her panties and pulled them down, holding them while she picked up one foot and then the other. The panties went on top of the shoes.

 “Ladies first.” Smiling up at her, he guided one leg over his shoulder, sliding his hand from ankle to inner thigh as he did so. He wrapped the fingers of her left hand around the skirt to hold it up out of his way. Precision work called for both hands.

One hand cupped her ass, bringing her to his mouth, while the other slid through the dark curls to spread her open. He was a little disappointed to see that she wasn’t a natural redhead, but he was hardly natural himself, given the hunk of metal in his chest.

“Oh – oh, my God – “ Her free hand clenched in his hair as he tongued her clit.

If Tony ever got to meet God, he’d expect a thanks for all the praises he’d help send His way. And he’d thank Him in return for the beautiful design that was a woman’s pussy. He loved the way the skin hooded the clit, protecting it and keeping it sensitive, loved to suck it into his mouth and tease it with his tongue.

Carefully, he held it between his teeth and rubbed his tongue back and forth across it in rapid strokes that had Natalie moaning and arching, the movement pushing her pussy harder against his mouth.

He spread her outer lips open with his thumb, licking a trail down from her clit to the tight opening behind it, spearing upward with his tongue to taste her wetness. Scraping his beard along her inner thigh, he urged her to spread her legs a little farther apart. 

She shifted and he settled directly beneath her, mouth tilted up to worship at what he considered the altar of his religion. With the hand cupping her ass, he pulled her cheeks apart enough to let his fingers slide down the cleft to the spot between her pussy and her anus. Men weren’t the only ones who were ultra sensitive here. He pressed his fingers firmly into the spot and was rewarded with a soft shriek of pleasure from her.

Leaving his thumb to stroke her clit, he held her open with his fingers and tickled his tongue around her opening, pressing against it and then flicking away to tease her clit until she was forcing his head forward and thrusting against his face. Her heel dug into his back, locking him to her, and he knew he’d have a bruise there tomorrow.

Tongue skills were overlooked by most men because they thought a woman just wanted something shoved inside of them. It wasn’t about the penetration, but it didn’t hurt, either. Tony slipped a finger into his mouth to prep it before sliding it into her pussy. When it went in easily, he slid a second one in, curling his fingers.

He listened to her hitching breaths and measured the trembling of her body as he searched for the right spot. Sometimes it was a little to the left… sometimes a little to the right… the walls of her pussy clamped down hard on his fingers and he grinned – and sometimes it was right _there_.

He stroked his fingers in and out slowly, keeping a steady pressure on the sensitive area just behind while still sucking and teasing her clit with his tongue. When he heard the moans become soft words, and her hips jerked one way and another, he increased the rhythm, hitting harder and deeper inside of her. 

Whatever she was saying, he couldn’t understand – it sounded Russian or maybe German. Tony laughed softly against her clit, making her cry out again. Maybe Latin wasn’t a dead language after all. Her cries grew more frantic, louder, and breathless until he took pity on her and slid a third finger inside her and clamped down on her clit with his lips, sucking hard.

Both of her hands were on his head now, holding him while she ground herself against him. He was drowning in pussy juices, but there were worse ways to go. She sucked in her breath, gasping in and in and in, rising up on her toes until a soft sigh came from her, and she stilled.

Licking his lips, Tony pulled the cloth from his pocket and wiped his face and beard. He was sopping wet and messy, but it was a good messy. A smug smile curled the corner of his mouth as he pressed one last kiss to her clit before he slid her leg from his shoulder and stood, tucking the cloth away. 

She was gasping for breath and her eyes were wide, pupils dilated. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently, letting her taste herself on his lips. Some women liked it, some didn’t ,and he never forced the issue. She returned the kiss, her lips trembling and her breath still coming too fast.

Holding her to him, he stroked her back and hair, kissing her cheek and forehead until her breathing slowed and her body stopped trembling. Her hands gradually unclenched from his shirt and began stroking his chest and sides. 

When her hands got near the arc reactor, he gently moved them away. “No.” Somehow touching there was too intimate. It was silly, really, the arc reactor was clearly visible through the material of his shirt. It wasn't like he could hide the blue light that came from it. Well he could, but why?

Nodding, she slid her hands up to his face and pulled him down to kiss. With her heels off, she was shorter than he was. One more reason to get a woman out of her stilettos a.s.a.p. She was more assertive this time, nipping at his bottom lip and teasing his tongue with her own.

His cock was hard and hurting, making him grunt every time she pressed against it or rubbed it those amazing little twists she was doing. They were moving to the next step and Tony was about to suggest a change of location when she stepped back.

Oh, fuck, no, she was _not_ going to leave him with blue balls after the tongue job he’d given her! Before he could protest, she’d dropped to her knees on the pillow, looking up at him with those inscrutable eyes as she unbuckled his belt.

That… was unexpected, but better. He sucked in a breath as she pressed her lips to his cock through the silk of his boxers, hot breath washing over and around him even as she leaned back to pull them down.

It was his turn to gasp and moan as she showed off her own expertise in the art. She tongued the slit, sucking the drops of precum away and teasing into the slit just to the point of pain before licking a line along the underside all the way to his balls. 

Just as he had done, she guided one leg over her shoulder and crouched between his legs. He wasn’t quite as steady with his balance as she had been, but then again, he’d had two strong martinis and he was dying of palladium poisoning. He managed to steady himself with his hands on her shoulders as she took him completely into her mouth.

“Fuck!” He bowed his head as she nuzzled his belly. No warm up, no gradually getting used to his size and prepping her throat – Natalie had swallowed him down in one stroke. “Fuck – oh – jeez – fuck – “ She backslid, her teeth scraping along the length of his cock until the head rested on the end of her tongue. 

She teased under the head with her tongue for a moment before going back down on him. Her hand slid behind his balls and teased that same sensitive area he’d tormented her with moments before. He laughed – gasped – and laughed again as she cupped his balls in the palm of her hand and pressed her fingers hard into the spot, caressing his prostate through the thin skin.

Once again, she slid back, letting his cock bob free while she sucked her fingers into her mouth. He looked down at her, at the raised eyebrow. “Yes.” She was asking, which was nice, and yes he did want her fingers in his ass, thank you very much. Anything that gave pleasure, he was happy to do. Her mouth slid back down his cock as her wet finger slid inside of him. Air escaped him in a gasp as her finger forced past the ring of muscles and curved deeper into him.

She was searching just as he had done earlier, looking for the sensitive organ hiding just inside of him. When she hit it, sparks flew through his body and he clenched a hand in her hair. A second finger joined the first and he had to force himself to breathe – in and out – fingers in cock in air in – fingers out cock out air out – all his brainpower focused on this and nothing else.

Normally, he didn’t fuck a woman’s mouth, he didn’t use their ears for handles or hold their face to his crotch and ram his cock down their throat. But Natalie was making him lose his mind. She was cupping his balls and squeezing, thumb pressing up into the soft spot behind them, her fingers fucking his ass, and her mouth taking his cock to the root and back.

Winding his fingers into her red hair, he pulled her face against him and began to thrust helplessly into her mouth. Her teeth scraped along his cock, but not dangerously, and her tongue continued to swirl around the shaft as it slid in and out.

Looking down, he could see her eyes were closed in concentration, and her lips were wet and slick, stretched wide around his cock. Saliva glistened on the shaft as it slid out and back in, and he could see her lips clamp down and release, mimicking what her pussy might do.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him, green eyes full of triumph at reducing him to a whimpering, gibbering idiot. He tried to smile, but sudden jolts of electricity through his body turned it into a grimace. His back arched and his muscles clenched so tightly that he was afraid he’d pop the arc reactor out of his chest.

Pulling back, he hurriedly took the cloth from his pocket and held it over the head of his cock, catching his cum. He groaned and sat down on the edge of the bed, not trusting his legs to hold him up any longer.

It was her turn to hold him, guiding his head to her shoulder and rubbing his back. If she thought it was strange that he hadn’t come in her mouth or on her face, she kept it to her herself. It was a habit he had developed after hearing about women who held a man’s sperm in their mouths and then later stuck it inside themselves in an effort to get pregnant. This was neater, cleaner, and most women really didn’t like to swallow anyway.

Once he could breathe again, Tony leaned back and stroked her hair out of her face. “Good.” It wasn’t a question.

“Good.” She agreed.

She sat back so that he could stand and pull his pants up. Fastening the button, he left the fly open. He picked up the pillow and tossed it down on the end of the bed. “I have condoms in the nightstand...” He let the statement trail off into a question, giving her the option to leave if she wanted. 

Nodding, she got up and unzipped her dress, pulling it down to her waist. She sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back and pulling her skirt up out of the way. Resting on her elbows, she watched him open the drawer and take out a condom.

Walking back to where Natalie lay on the bed, he undid the button and let his pants and boxers slide down his legs. He tore open the package and rolled the condom over his hardening cock. She didn’t offer to help, which was good because he wouldn’t have let her, and some women got a little upset at what they perceived to be a lack of trust. Which it clearly was.

He tucked the pillow beneath her hips, angling her up slightly. Patting her thigh, he smiled down at her. “Comfortable?”

“Very.” She lay back on the bed and spread her legs as he moved between them.

Natalie slid her legs around his waist as he knelt on the bed and leaned over her. Kissing her gently, but demandingly, he guided his cock to her. She was wet, either from what he’d done earlier, or because she’d been as aroused by the head job as he had been. Either way, he slid inside her with little effort.

He grunted softly and propped himself up on his elbows, letting one foot fall back to the floor for leverage. “Hang on.” His mouth dropped to hers again as he thrust hard and deep, pausing for a moment before pulling back until he was just barely inside of her before sliding back to the hilt.

This wasn’t going to be a long, slow fuck – he had a party to get to and damage to cause. Rising up, he hooked his arms under her knees and lifted her up to plunge fully inside of her. Short, hard strokes that had them both panting and gasping for air. 

Her hands were on his sides and his ass, clutching him to her as if she was trying to pull him deeper inside of her with every stroke. He heard again the harsh language from her swollen lips as he ground her down into the bed, using his strength in a way he would normally never do with a woman, but she was up to it. Wanted it – demanded it.

Nails scraped up his back as he leaned down to capture a pink nipple in his mouth. She slid her fingers into his hair and held him there as he suckled and nipped at the mouthful. Her body arched up to meet his – even though he had her in what should have been a helpless, submissive position, she was still somehow moving and twisting and bucking beneath him like no one else he could remember.

She’d sat up somehow, wrapping her arms around him and holding him against her, and he knew she’d have bruises on that beautiful chest from his arc reactor, but he couldn’t push her back down. She fought him, refusing to lay back and let him fuck her.

“Don’t bitch – about the fucking – bruises – “ He gasped into her ear.

“I won’t– ” She bit down on his shoulder until he winced and arched harder into her. “Don’t _you_ bitch – about the fucking – bruises.”

He laughed. What the hell kind of woman had he hired as his assistant? He’d never get any work done anymore. Fuck it all, he was dying anyway. 

Finally shaking off her grip, Tony reared back up, both feet on the floor now, using his strength – newly ripped, thanks to his trendy Afghanistan training program – to piston into her in long, smooth strokes until she began to make the same frantic sounds she’d made earlier. 

He reached down between their bodies, and pinched her clit firmly – but gently – grinning as her body arched up and stiffened in climax. Her pussy squeezed his cock until he thought she might squeeze it off. His strokes slowed with the effort of pulling back and pushing into her until that wonderful sweet pain moved from his thighs and balls and out in a rush of cum.

He rested a moment, brushing a kiss across her lips and eyelids before pulling his cock free from her body, carefully holding the condom on. He walked to the bathroom without looking back.

Throwing the condom in the toilet, he flushed it before going to the sink and turning the taps on. He soaped up a washrag and cleaned himself, going over his cock and balls and ignoring their protests that they just want to be left alone to sleep. “Sorry, boys.” He scrubbed his pubic hair clean. Sex, like good food, was disgusting garbage once the meal was over.

“Jarvis, you with me?” He asked.

“Always, sir.” The AI answered.

“Has the party started?”

“Approximately forty-five minutes ago, sir. Just in time for you to be fashionably late.”

“Fashionably late?” Tony chuckled softly. “In more ways than one.”

Rinsing out the washcloth, he threw it aside and grabbed a clean one, tossing it in the sink while he fastened his pants and belt. Wringing out the washcloth, he went back into the bedroom where Natalie was still on the bed. She'd sat up and was pulling her dress up, but her hands were shaking and her lips were trembling.

While she adjusted her dress, he knelt between her legs and gently washed her off, careful not to abuse her clit any more than he already had. “I’m not usually that rough.”

“I am.” She was smiling oddly as he continued to clean her. 

He seemed to remember… getting up, he went to the nightstand. Inside the drawer he found several tubes of lipstick left behind by women trying to mark their territory. One was labeled _Black Widow Red_. Perfect.

Kneeling in front of her once again, he opened the tube of lipstick and gently applied it to her lips. It was erotic enough that his cock took notice, but he ignored it. There were other things to do before he died.  

He held a hand out and helped her to her feet. Frowning, he ran a finger over the wrinkled front of her dress. “You’ll need to change.”

“Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

“That’ll be all, Miss Rushman.”

He watched her unlock the door and leave, shutting it behind her. He sighed. At least he was going out with a bang.

  


Author's note: This picture is floating around RDJ fandom, no idea who made it, but it was the inspiration for Tony's pose. Sexy man...

|   
---|---


End file.
